Music in My Heart
by shadowkat83
Summary: A multi-chap sonfic that I thought I would give a try. FemaleNaruto. Tsuki is the adopted daughter of Iruka and has a talent for music. But her troubled past might come between her and her dreams. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this fic.**

**A/N: **Just thought I'd try my hand at a present day high school fic. There will be plenty of music, and it's with my female Naruto character Tsukiyo. I don't own Naruto or the songs. If you have any suggestions for a name for Tsuki's band let me know. The most original and the most popular will be in the story.

**Summary/background information: **Tsukiyo's mom died while giving birth to her, so CPS put her in the care of Umino Iruka and his husband Kakashi. When Tsuki was five Iruka adopted three more orphans; Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. The story starts two months before Tsuki's thirteenth birthday. FYI, Tsuki is a music fan and gets a singing job at her godfathers club after school. Her band is made up of her best friend Kiba, her brother Gaara, and her two boyfriends Neji and Shikamaru.

**Pairings: **Neji/female Naruto/Shikamaru, Kiba/Hinata/Shino, Sakura/Lee, and Iruka/Kakashi. If you want any other particular pairs let me know.

**Warnings: **mentions of rape/abuse; explain more lately.

**Music in the Heart**

**Chapter one**

**(Last two weeks of summer vacation)**

Iruka walked out of his three bedroom house and followed the gravel path past the garage, toward the Gazebo right by the stream that crossed his two-acre backyard. A lone figure with red and black hair sat on one of the benches. In her arms was a well worn acoustic guitar. On the bench next to her was a notebook full of songs. Tsukiyo, or "Tsuki", looked up at her Tousan with a smile. She motioned to the bench across from her.

"Want to help me with a song? It's a song I wrote about the two of us. Before we got a bigger family. I wrote it to show how much you mean to me. It's a duet and I want you to sing it with me." She said with a bright smile at her brown-haired Tousan.

"Sure, I'll help." Iruka said with an answering smile.

"Can we hear it, too?" Gaara asked shyly. Even though he had been staying with them for some time now he still didn't like talking much. The only time he did talk was mostly when he was around Tsuki.

Tsuki and Iruka looked up to see the rest of their family standing at the entrance to the Gazebo. Both of them smiled in welcome and motioned to the other benches.

"Sure, I've been meaning to share this song with you all." Tsuki moved her notebook so Gaara and Temari could sit down next to her. Kakashi and Kankuro sat on the other bench next to Iruka.

"What's it called?" Temari asked with a smile at her imoto.

"Butterfly, fly away. I had a hard time sleeping at night, so Tousan would come in my room and sing. I've wanted to sing a song with him for the longest time. So I wrote one of my own so we could sing it together." Tsuki explained. She moved her guitar into a more comfortable position and started to sing. Her soft voice soon filled the gazebo and the star-lit sky.

"You tucked me, turned out the light

You kept me safe and sound at night

Little girls depend on things like that

Brush my teeth and combed my hair

Had to drive me everywhere

You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must of been as hard at it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared thing wouldn't turn out right

You would hold my hand and sing to me"

Iruka picked up the notebook and joined in the song, his soft voice blending perfectly with Tsuki's musical one.

"Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry hold on tight?

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly, flies away"

Tsuki's voice faded off as Iruka continues the song.

"Turned around and you were there

The two of us made quite a pair

Daddy's little girl was here at last

Looked away and back again

Suddenly a year was ten

Don't know how it got so far so fast

And yet I still don't understand

It's not anything we planned

Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (its destiny)

I always knew the day would come

You'd stop crawling and start to run

Beautiful as beautiful can be"

Tsuki's voice joins Iruka's together they sing the chorus.

"Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry hold on tight?

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly, fly away"

Tsuki starts to lead the song with Iruka singing in the background.

"Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)

Spread your wings now you can't stay

Take these dreams now and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)

You've been waiting for this day

All alone and knowing just what to do

Butterfly (x4) Butterfly fly away

Butterfly, fly away"

Iruka's voice sings the next part alone.

"I hope you find your way

In all the things you wish for, love and care about"

Tsuki's voice joins in again to finish the song.

"Butterfly, fly away (x3)"

Both their voices fade as the song ends. Tsuki opens her violet eyes and looks around at her gathered family.

There were tears in her gathered family's eyes.

"That was beautiful." Temari said giving her imoto a hug.

"Thanks ane." Tsuki said returning the hug.

"That was brilliant!" a new voice exclaimed.

Everyone turned toward the new voice. "Uncle Jiraiya!" Tsuki exclaimed, running to give the older man a hug.

"So how's my favorite goddaughter doing?" Jiraiya said returning the hug.

"I'm doing fine, just hanging out with my family." Tsuki answered, leading him over to the benches. "So what brings you here?"

"A very rare opportunity," Jiraiya answered mysteriously.

"What kind of opportunity?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

"How would you like a chance to sing professionally?"

"Huh?"

"I'm investing in a new club and I need some performers. The first night will be open mic, and then depending on the crowd's reaction you may get a job there. It'll be after school of course."

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, all you need now is a band."

"Wait a minute, why a band?"

"Don't you think having a few friends perform with you is a good idea?"

"But I don't have any friends here." Tsuki looks down at the ground sadly.

"Isn't that what the new school year is for? Making friends?"

"I guess so." Tsuki didn't sound convinced. It had always been hard for her to make friends. Back in Tokyo, her father's reputation kept most people away from her.

"Tell you what… why don't you think on it?"

Iruka broke the silence. "It's getting late, we should all head in. You guys need to get up early so we can go get your stuff for school."

"Okay, Tousan. Night Uncle Jiraiya. See you later." With that Tsuki and her siblings went inside. Iruka and Kakashi said goodbye to Jiraiya as well and followed their family inside.

**A/N:** and there's chapter one

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other character, or any of the songs.

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Thanks for being so patient with me.

Chapter Two

(The first day of school)

Tsuki walked the hallways of her new school with her brother Gaara at her side. They were looking for their homeroom class.

"Tsuki?" a familiar voice called. Tsuki turned to see Sasuke Uchia walking towards her.

"Sasuke?" Tsuki asked, waiting for him to reach her. When he reached them Tsuki threw her arms around her friend giving him a hug.

"Hai," he said returning her hug. Tsuki backed off and introduced Gaara.

"This is my brother Gaara," she said pulling the shy redhead towards her.

Gaara said a soft hi and then turned towards his sister, "shouldn't we be trying to find our classroom?"

"What class are you in?" Sasuke asked. Tsuki showed him her schedule. "We're in the same homeroom. C'mon I'll show you." With Sasuke leading the way Tsuki and Gaara followed. Tsuki kept up the conversation with her friend and found out exactly what had been going on since she left Tokyo. Gaara just followed his sister and listened to the conversation. Too soon the trio arrived at their first class.

"Here it is," Sasuke said walking up to the door. He opened the door and allowed Tsuki and Gaara to go in first. Tsuki walked into the classroom and looked around. There were about eight other people in the room already. Tsuki had just found her seat, in the back of the class, when the sensei walked in.

"Konnichi wa, everyone," She said walking over to her desk. "Before we get started, I have some news to tell you all. We have a couple of new students," she said, then she pointed to Tsuki and Gaara. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

Tsuki grinned and stood. "My name is Tsukiyo but call me Tsuki. And this is my brother Gaara," she said introducing her brother.

Gaara said a shy hi to everyone, and then returned to his seat. Tsuki grinned again and said, "he's really shy, so forgive him if he doesn't talk much." And then she too returned to her seat.

(Lunch Break)

Tsuki exited the class and gave a huge sigh. She definitely didn't like history. It was too boring for her, but she didn't have a choice. The class was required.

She wandered around the lunch room, and again Gaara was at her side. She was bored. If only this school had something interesting, like a music room. Just as the thought crossed her mind she saw Sasuke walk up followed by some students from their class. She waved the raven over and asked, "this place doesn't happen to have a music room does it?"

Sasuke smirked and answered, "as a matter of fact it does. Follow me." and then he turned and led the group down the hall. At the end of the hall there was a set of double doors the led to a room that held a piano, a drum set, a acoustic guitar, and two electric guitars.

Tsuki grinned and went over to the piano, she ran her fingers lightly across the keys getting a feel for it. She turned towards Gaara and grinned. Gaara smiled back and picked up one of the electric guitars.

Tsuki sat down on the bench and started to play. Gaara soon joined her and soon Tsuki's beautiful voice filled the room.

"_You tell me you're in love with me_

_That you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_

_It's not that I don't want to stay_

_But every time you come to close I move away_

_I want to believe in everything that you say_

_Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me move it slow_

_There are things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right_

_Be with you day and night_

_Baby all I need is time_

_I don't want to be so shy (nuh uh no)_

_Every time that I'm alone I wonder why_

_Hope that you will wait for me_

_And you'll see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_I want to believe in everything that you say _

_Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me move it slow_

_There are things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right_

_Be with you day and night_

_(Repeat last three sentences)_

_Baby all I need is time_

_Just hang around and you'll see_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

_If you love me trust in me_

_That way that I trust in you_

_Sometimes I run (Sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight)_

_Treat you right _

_Be with you day and night (day and night)_

Tsuki repeated the chorus and then her voice faded, leaving the room in a stunned silence. Tsuki turned towards Sasuke and smiled. One of the students with him broke away form the group and approached her.

"You're really good. The name's Kiba." He said introducing himself. Tsuki looked at the boy standing before. He looked a little wild, with his tousled brown hair and brown eyes. But his eyes held kindness and genuine friendship. Tsuki smiled and held out her hand. Kiba took it giving it a firm shake.

"You play any instruments?" she asked.

Kiba grinned even wider. "Yep, I play the drums."

Tsuki grinned back and challenged, "Think you can keep up with one of my songs?"

Kiba's response was to walk over to the drum set and take a seat. Tsuki turned to Gaara and asked, "You think I should give him an easy one?"

Gaara smiled and shook his head. Tsuki smiled back and said, "You're right, it's best to get him used to my favorite public songs and not these slow ones." She turned towards Kiba. "Try to keep up, dog boy."

And then she started to play, Gaara Following her lead. Soon Kiba got into the rhythm of the song as well. Then Tsuki once again began to sing.

"_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love and suddenly_

_It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

The music escalates as she starts the chorus.

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like...?_

_A battlefield (battlefield)_

_A battlefield (battlefield)_

_A battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_Can't swallow our pride,_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender_

_Then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing (nothing)_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war  
you know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like...?_

_A battlefield (battlefield)_

_Battlefield (battlefield)_

_Battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_You better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_Cause baby we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh?)_

_A battlefield (oh) a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war (start a war)_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like...?_

_A battlefield (battlefield)_

_A battlefield (battlefield)_

_A battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_You better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_(Whooaa ooow)_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_(Whooaa ooow)_

_A battlefield, a battlefield..._

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Tsuki turned and gave Kiba a bright smile. "Not bad." Then she winked at Gaara. "You want to perform with me on stage after school?"

Kiba gave her a dumfounded look. "Huh?"

Tsuki grinned even wider. "My godfather owns a club. He asked me to perform there after school. Your good. You want to play with us?"

Kiba took a moment to think and then looked back a Tsuki. "sure. Mind if I bring a couple of friends?"

Tsuki shook her head. "of course not."

"Then I'll see you tonight."

"Yep tonight." and with that the bell rang signaling that it was time for the next class. Tsuki and Gaara parted ways with their new friend and Followed the still quiet Sasuke towards their next class.

"You okay Sasuke?" Tsuki asked the quiet raven.

"Yeah, just thinking. Mind if I tag along with you?"

"Of course not. I'd love to have you there."

Sasuke nodded. Tsuki sighed and said. "Meet me in front of the school. We'll walk to the club together." At that Sasuke smiled. Tsuki smiled in response. She hated to see her friend upset. The last thing she wanted was to make Sasuke feel left out. She needed a way to make him feel better. Then she got a great idea. It worked when they were younger, it should still work now. But it would have to wait till after school.

(After school)

Tsuki paced in front of the school impatiently. Gaara just stood off to the side and watched his sister, amusement plain in his green eyes.

Suddenly Sasuke strolled into view followed by Kiba, and two more people that she didn't recognize. Kiba saw her look and introduced the other two boys. "This is Neji and Shikamaru. They're the two friends that I told you about."

Tsuki studied the newcomers with interest. Neji was a little taller than her with long ebony hair and light silver eyes. While Shikamaru had brown hair and dark brown eyes. She thought both of them were rather good looking and she smiled. This was definitely going to be an interesting concert.

"You ready to go?" she asked, they nodded. Then she turned Gaara and said, "lets go." With her brother at her side, they were off.

About thirty minutes later they arrived at their destination. Tsuki walked up to the doors with her new friends trailing behind her.

She was soon met by her godfather and owner of the club. Jiraiya met her at the doors. "You ready to perform?"

"Yes, you old pervert. By the way, these are my new friends. Meet Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru." Said pointing to each person. "And this is Sasuke. I met him when I lived in Tokyo with my birth father."

Jiraiya said a polite hello to everyone before ushering them backstage. "So how is this all going to play out? What songs are you going to sing?"

"The song choice is up to me. As for who plays what? You'll just have to wait and see." came the cryptic reply.

Jiraiya sighed in disappointment. He never did like waiting. He was too impatient.

Tsuki just grinned and turned to her friends. "okay, this is going to be our first public performance, so let's make it the best one they ever heard!" Gaara, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru nodded in response. Tsuki then turned to the brooding Uchia. "How about singing a song with me Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused.

"C'mon, you used to sing with me all the time when we were growing up."

"It's been along time since I sang."

"Then we'll start with something easy. Something you know. Like..._Address in the Stars."_

"I guess so. Then what?"

"Let's just see how you feel after that one first." Tsuki then turned her attention to the others. "this song is really simple. Shikamaru start's off first with the piano, and then is joined by both Kiba on the drums and Neji on the acoustic guitar. Gaara you'll help me out with the next song and every other one. Okay?"

They all nodded and then followed Tsuki onto the stage after Jiraiya gave the signal.

"Hey everyone, My name is Tsuki and these are my friends. We're here to entertain you for the night. You ready for the concert of your lives?" the crowd cheered in response. At Tsuki's signal Shikamaru started the song with the Piano and Neji soon followed with the guitar. Soon Tsuki's voice followed the music.

"_I stumbled across your picture today_

_ I could barely breathe_

_ The moment stopped me cold_

_ And grabbed me like a thief_

_ I dialed your number but you wouldn't be there_

_ I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair_

_ I just wanted to hear your voice_

_ I just needed to hear your voice_

Kiba joined in with the drums on the chorus as Sasuke joined in singing with Tsuki their voices blending perfectly.

_What do I do with all I need to say_

_ so much that I want to tell you everyday_

_ oh it breaks my heart_

_ I cry these tears in the dark_

_ I write the letters to you_

_ but they get lost in the blue_

_ cause there's no address in the stars_

Tsuki stops singing, but the music continues and the emotion in the song starts to escalate.

_ now I'm driving through the pitch black dark_

_ I'm screaming at the sky, whoa, cuz it hurts so bad_

_ everybody tells me all I need is time_

_ then the morning rolls in oh and it hits me again_

_ and that ain't nothing but a lie_

_what do I do with all I need to say_

_ so much I want to tell you everyday_

_ oh it breaks my heart_

_ I cry these tears in the dark_

_ I write these letters to you_

_ but they get lost in the blue_

_ cuz there's no address in the stars_

Again Tsuki pauses as the music continues. She locks gazes with each of her friends. And then she turns to Sasuke. She hold his gaze as together they finish the song.

_Without you here with me_

_ I don't know what to do_

_ I'd give anything just to talk to you_

_  
oh it breaks my heart_

_ oh it breaks myyyy heaaarttt_

_ all I can do is write these letters to you_

_ but there's no address in the stars_

The music fades and the club erupts into a thunderous applause as Tsuki and Sasuke bow to the crowd.

Tsuki grins and hollers, "how about another one? This time with Sasuke leading?"

The crowd cheers even louder. And they both take that as a yes. Once again the music starts but this time it's Sasuke singing the main vocals.

"_I remember what you wore on our first date_

_you came into my life and I thought_

"_Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_cause everything you do and words you say_

_you know that it all takes my breath away_

_and now I'm left with nothing_

Tsuki joined Sasuke in on the chorus. Sasuke locked eyes with Tsuki as together they sang the song.

_cause maybe its true_

_that I can't live without you_

_maybe two is better than one_

_there's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_and you've already got me coming undone_

_and I'm thinking two is better than one_

_(Tsuki) I remember every look upon your face_

_(Sasuke) the way you roll your eyes_

_(Sasuke) the way you taste_

_(Sasuke) you make it hard for breathing_

_(Tsuki) cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_(Tsuki) I think of you and everything's okay_

_(Tsuki) I'm finally now believing_

_cause maybe its true_

_that I can't live without you_

_maybe two is better than one_

_there's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_and you've already got me coming undone_

_and I'm thinking two is better than one_

_yeah, yeah_

_(Sasuke)_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_you came into my life and I thought "Hey"_

_cause maybe its true_

_that I can't live without you_

_maybe two is better than one_

_there's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_and you've already got me coming undone_

_and I'm thinking_

_that I can't live without you_

_cause, baby, two is better than one_

_there's so much time_

_to figure it all out_

_when it's all said and done_

_two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

Tsuki and Sasuke finished the song, and the crowd went wild.

Tsuki knew that Sasuke had a crush on her, but he was still part of that place. And that place had too many bad memories for her to ever return to. So no matter what he felt, she knew it would never work between them.

Sasuke looked at his best friend. He knew Tsuki knew his feelings and he also knew that Tsuki didn't feel the same. And that was alright. As long as they remained friends, Sasuke was happy.

Shikamaru was lazy. He knew that he didn't like to put much effort into things, but for some reason Tsuki was different. Shika found himself watching the Namekaze, watching her interact with the others. He found her intriguing, he wanted to get to know her better, and he also wanted to be the reason behind her smiles. He just didn't know if his feelings would be welcome, so for now, he would just keep quiet and enjoy being in her presence.

Neji found himself torn. He found out that he liked the violet eyed girl, but he also found out that he wasn't the only one. Shikamaru and Sasuke did as well. So, like Shikamaru, he too came to the conclusion of just watching and performing with her instead of asking her out, like he really wanted to.

Tsuki locked eyes with Sasuke and flashed a small smile and got an answering one in return. She sighed, good he understood her feelings. Next she turned her attention towards the rest of her band. Her brother had come up on stage during the last song the help Neji with the guitar. Gaara smiled at his sister in response to her unspoken question. Tsuki then turned her attention towards the Hyuga. Violet eyes locked with silver, and Tsuki flashed a grin at the ebony haired male and got a smile in return. And then she turned her attention the the brunet at the piano. She got another smile from him too. Tsuki's grin grew wider as she strolled right up to the unsuspecting Neji and lightly brushed her lips against his. The Hyuga melted under the light touch, but Tsuki didn't deepen the kiss, instead she pulled away and walked over to Shikamaru. She repeated the gesture with the Nara and then skipped to the center of the stage leaving behind two stunned boys. The crowd had gone wild after the first kiss and was still cheering as she walked towards them.

"this is our last song for the night, but don't worry. We'll be back another night!" she called to the crowd. The two boys came out of their shock just in time to start the next song.

Tsuki started to sing and dance with the crowd as she danced towards each boy singing to them as she went. She paused longer with Neji and Shikamaru, but neither Gaara nor Kiba seemed to mind. In fact they were both silently cheering her on.

"_Hmmm, yeah_

_hmmm_

_Hey boy I would have thought that_

_when you left me I'd be broken_

_with my confidence gone, so gone_

_Hey boy, I would have thought that_

_when you said that you don't want me_

_that I'd feel ugly and sense something was wrong _

_Standin' in front of the mirror_

_my skins never been clearer_

_my smiles never been whiter_

_I look so good without you_

_got me a new hair due_

_lookin' fresh and brand new_

_since you said that we're through_

_done with your lies_

_baby now my tears dry_

_you can see my violet eyes_

_ever since you said goodbye_

_I look so good_

_I look so good_

_without you_

_I look so good_

_I look so good_

_without you_

_Hey I never would have thought that_

_when you left me I'd feel sexy_

_and so good in my skin_

_and I never would have known that_

_I'd be dreaming so much better without you in my head_

_Standin' in front of the mirror_

_my clothes never fit better_

_my I've never been louder_

_I look so good without you_

_got me a new hair due_

_lookin' fresh and brand new_

_since you said that we're through_

_done with your lies_

_baby now my tears dry_

_you can see my violet eyes_

_ever since you said goodbye_

_I look so good_

_I look so good_

_without you_

_I look so good_

_I look so good_

_without you_

_Now baby my body's looking better than before_

_ain't biting my nails since you walked out that door_

_I realize now I deserve so much more_

_than what you give_

_then what you give_

_then what you give me ooohhh_

_I look so good without you _

_got me a new hair due _

_lookin' fresh and brand new_

_since you said that we're through_

_I look so good without you_

_got me a new hair due_

_lookin' fresh and brand new_

_since you said that we're through_

_done with your lies_

_baby now my tears dry_

_you can see my violet eyes_

_ever since you said goodbye_

_I look so good without you_

_got me a new hair due_

_lookin' fresh and brand new_

_since you said that we're through_

_done with your lies_

_baby now my tears dry_

_you can see my violet eyes_

_ever since you said goodbye_

_I look so good_

_I look so good_

_without you_

_I look so good_

_I look so good_

_without you_

Tsuki finished the song and bowed to the roaring crowd. She strolled over to Shikamaru and pulled him to stand in font of the crowd and take a bow as well. Then she repeated the gesture with each boy. Tsuki scanned the crowd looking for any familiar face, and found the one she had been looking for. Violet eyes met and locked with warm brown as Tsuki smiled at her daddy. With that smile still in place she looped her arms through both Neji's and Shikamaru's and headed off stage.

A/N: Finally done with this chapter. It took longer than I thought it would. This chapter is a whole twenty-two pages typed out. I've never typed that many pages! :) Anyway I should have another chapter up shortly.

Till next time. Ja Ne.

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

** A/N: **Here's chapter three. Thanks to all those who are enjoying my stories. There will be a couple of holiday chapters in this fic as well. They will have a title, till then enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Tsuki arrived backstage, her arms still intertwined with Neji's and Shikamaru's. The first person she spotted was Jiraiya; he had a broad grin on his face.

"That was a great show, kid." He said giving Tsuki a huge hug.

"Thanks," she replied, her grin just as wide as his.

"That was incredible, imoto!" Temari exclaimed running up to her little sister with Kankuro, Iruka and Kakashi right behind her. Tsuki smiled wider as she ran into her Tousan's waiting arms. Iruka just held her close and waved Gaara over. The red-head shyly made his way over and Iruka gathered him close as well.

Tsuki pulled away and then she pulled Iruka over to where the others stood. "Tousan, this is Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Guys this is my tousan, Iruka." She introduced and then she pointed towards the rest of her family, "This is my daddy Kakashi, my brother Kankuro and my sister Temari." She finished pointing to each person.

"So when is your next performance?" Jiraiya asked eagerly.

"That depends," Tsuki answered turning towards him.

"Depends on what?"

Tsuki turned towards her new friends. "You guys up for another concert tomorrow night?"

"Hell, yeah!" Kiba exclaimed. Shikamaru and Neji nodded as well. Tsuki turned towards Gaara, her brother nodded. Then she turned towards her godfather, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Perfect, I'll go and set everything up." And with that he headed off.

Tsuki tried to fight back a yawn, but she obviously failed. Iruka laughed gently and said, "Looks like we should head home."

Tsuki yawned again. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

Everyone turned to leave, but stopped when Tsuki bounced over to Neji and Shikamaru. Once again she kissed each boy on the cheek and then bounced back to Iruka's side, leaving behind two shocked and blushing boys.

Tsuki waved and soon they were gone.

_(Then next morning)_

Tsuki skipped towards her math class with Gaara at her side. She opened the door to see that her sensei, Asuma, wasn't in there yet. Tsuki shrugged and skipped towards her seat, she suddenly stopped and stared. Her desk was surrounded by people; damn near the whole class was there. And then as one everyone turned towards her and then the questions started.

Tsuki tried to sort them all out, but was unsuccessful. Finally she let out a piercing whistle. "One at a time, I can't answer you all at once." She shouted exasperated.

"How long have you been singing?" a blonde girl named Yammaka Ino asked.

"For as long as I can remember." Tsuki answered.

"When are you singing next and can I go watch?" a pink haired girl name Haruno Sakura asked next.

"At my godfathers club, tonight, and yes I would love it if you all came."

"Can you sing a song for us at lunch like you did for Sasuke-kun yesterday?" Ino asked.

Tsuki smiled. "Sure, what do you want to hear?"

"What are you in the mood to sing?"

Tsuki laughed, "Don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Before any more questions could be asked, Asuma walked in and class started. Tsuki took her seat, and got ready for what was going to be an interesting school day.

_(Lunch time)_

Tsuki walked through the lunch room with Gaara by her side. She had so far made it through half the day without running into more questions, but she knew that was going to change soon. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone called her name.

"Tsuki?! Hey Tsuki wait up!" Kiba called. Tsuki turned to see Kiba running up, followed by Neji and Shikamaru. She stopped walking and waved to the trio.

They stopped before her and Kiba spoke up, "So what songs are we going to do tonight?"

"Don't know yet. But a couple of girls from class want me to sing a song or two after they finish with lunch."

"We're done eating now." Ino called walking up with Sakura and a couple of other girls. "By the way, this is Tenten and Hinata." Ino introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Tsuki said then she turned her attention towards Kiba and the others. "Let's head to the music room and have some fun." And with that she headed off with the others right behind her.

In the music room, they each split up and went to their respective instruments. And Tsuki took her place behind the mic. Tsuki ran though a couple of songs before settling on the one she wanted. She walked over to Gaara and whispered in his ear. Gaara started the music and Kiba followed right behind him. Soon Neji and Shikamaru joined them. And last Tsuki started in with the vocals;

"_Gimme the bad news  
Yea, tell it to me straight  
I can take it  
I'm starting the countdown  
I've got about a minute left for you  
Someday, I'm gonna laugh it off until I cry  
Someway, I'm going to get on with my life_

So gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't make me wait  
I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake  
Gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't turn away  
I know the truth no matter what you say  
Gimme the bad news, the bad news today

So tell me how it feels when you fake it  
You nearly ought to hang around  
And even if there's nothing left to do  
Yea, go on  
Let me see you act like the king of truth  
Yea, be strong  
I'm gonna leave it up to you

So gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't make me wait  
I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake  
Gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't turn away  
I know the truth no matter what you say  
Gimme the bad news, the bad news today"  


Tsuki paused in her singing to let Gaara do his solo, Neji playing right behind him with the bass. Then she started once again with the vocals;

_  
"Tell it to me loud  
That you can't take it  
Yea, scream it out loud  
We're going down  
I wanna stay and shout  
Now gimme something to do_

So gimme the bad news baby

_  
So gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't make me wait  
I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake  
Gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't turn away  
I know the truth no matter what you say  
Gimme the bad news, the bad news today_

_Gimme the bad news, the bad news today"_

Tsuki finished the song and the others applauded. She smiled at the boys before turning her attention to Ino and the others.

"That was fantastic!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata nodded as well.

"Can you do any soft songs?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Sure, what kind do you want?"

"How about a song that talks about a one-sided relationship? You know when the girl feels what the boy doesn't?"

Tsuki smiled softly and said, "I know just the one."

It was at that moment that Sasuke walked into the music room. He had heard the conversation between the two girls and wanted to hear Tsuki's response.

This time Tsuki went to Shikamaru and said something to him. Shika nodded and started to play, after a few minutes Gaara joined in on an acoustic guitar followed by Kiba later in the song. Then Tsuki started to softly sing;

"_Mmmm.  
When you told me that I was a star in the sky,  
Baby I believed every word.  
And you seemed so sincere,  
it was perfectly clear,  
Cause forever was all that I heard.  
And every little kiss,  
from your tender lips,  
Couldn't have been a lie.  
I fell hard over head,  
without a safety net,  
and I don't understand this goodbye._

Was I the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us.  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, only one, in love?

As I walk down the hall,  
see the place on the wall,  
where the picture of us used to be.  
I fight back those tears, cause I still feel you here.  
How could you walk out so easily?  
And I don't understand, how I can feel this pain, and still be alive.  
And all these broken dreams,  
And all these memories,  
Are killing me inside.

Was I the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us.  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, only one,  
Tell me, what I'm supposed to do with all this love?  
Baby, it was supposed to be the two of us.  
Help me, cause I still don't want to believe.

I was the only one.  
I was the only one.  
I was the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us, hey.  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
I was the only one, the only one?  
I was the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us.

_When you told me that I was a star in the sky,  
Baby I believed every word."  
_

Tsuki sang with all her heart, one hand over her heart as the words poured out of her soul.

Neji stood off to the side and watched her sing. He wasn't needed for this one, it was too soft. He was content to just listen to her sing, though. As the song got deeper in feelings his thoughts drifted to last night. Tsuki had kissed him, twice, Him and Shikamaru. Neji looked back towards Tsuki to see warm violet eyes watching him. She had finished singing and was getting ready to do her last song, but looking to see Neji so lost in thoughts, gave her an idea for the perfect song to finish off their lunch break.

Tsuki turned to her gathered audience and said, "This is the last song, because lunch is almost over. And it's one of my favorites."

This time Tsuki picked up the acoustic guitar and played as well as sang. Kiba followed behind on the drums. As the music picked up the rest of the group joined in. Tsuki locked eyes with Neji as she sang;

"_I don't know but__  
__I think I maybe__  
__Fallin' for you__  
__dropping so quickly__  
__maybe I should__  
__keep this to myself__  
__Waiting 'til I__  
__know you better_

_I am trying__  
__not to tell you__  
__But I want to__  
__I'm scared of what you'll say__  
__so I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
__but I'm tired of__  
__holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time__  
__Just thinking about ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I've been waiting all my life__  
__and now I found ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here__  
__and you hold my hand__  
__Pull me towards you__  
__And we start to dance__  
__All around us__  
__I see nobody__  
__Here in silence__  
__It's just you and me_

_I'm trying__  
__not to tell you__  
__But I want to__  
__I'm scared of what you'll say__  
__so I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
__but I'm tired of__  
__holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time__  
__Just thinking about ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I've been waiting all my life__  
__and now I found ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it__  
__my heart is racing__  
__the emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time__  
__Just thinking about ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I've been waiting all my life__  
__and now I found ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it__  
__I want you all around me__  
__And now I just can't hide it__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you _

_I can't stop thinking about it__  
__I want you all around me__  
__And now I just can't hide it__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you _

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh__  
__Oh no, no__  
__Oooooohhh__  
__Oh I'm fallin' for you"_

Tsuki finished the song as the girls cheered. She blushed when a certain Hyuuga male headed in her direction.

Neji stopped right in front of her as asked softly, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Tsuki blushed deeper but she nodded. Ino and Sakura squealed as they heard the Hyuuga's question. Neji smiled and asked, "how about lunch and a movie this weekend?"

Tsuki nodded again and said, "Sounds good, Meet you at my place at noon?'

Neji nodded and then gave her a gentle kiss. Tsuki blushed, but answered the shy kiss. Neji pulled away and took her hand in his and together they headed off towards class. But Tsuki stopped in front of the door and whispered something to Neji, the boy nodded and then she headed over to Shikamaru and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the class with her. Neji laughed at the Nara's expression, but followed after the two.

**A/N: **and there's the long awaited chapter three. Next chapter is the concert. If you have any songs you want her to sing let me know. Read and review. Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; **Anyone who thinks I own Naruto should sign up for a mental evaluation.

**A/N; **here's the promised chapter four.

**Chapter Four**

**Introducing Midnight Scarlet**

_(That night at the club)_

Jiraiya walked onto the stage, his excitement evident to the audience. "Hey everyone, just as I promised you last night, my goddaughter is going to do another concert for you tonight. So without further ado, here she is, Tsukiyo."

The crowd roared in applause as Tsuki walked onstage with the rest of her friends. "You all having a good time tonight?" the crowd cheered. "Well your night is going to get even better. I'm sure you remember us from last night, but for those of you who are new here, let's do some introductions. My name's Tsuki, the red-head on the electric guitar is my brother Gaara, the raven on the bass is Neji, the brunette on the drums is Kiba, and the brunette on the keyboard is Shikamaru. And together we make up the group Midnight Scarlet."

The crowd cheered as the group moved to their positions, and without further ado, the concert began.

"This first song is called Outta Here," Tsuki called. Then the show started. The music started off right away followed by Tsuki's, amazing voice.

"_Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
_

_Right now_

It's so amazing how you have so many faces  
And you are not that person I thought that  
I had fell so deep in love with

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart and me

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now

My body's trembling it's so damn hard  
To kick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm freezing  
Wish you could feel the pain, maybe I will arrange it  
Yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize, you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed, what a waste of my heart and me

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

I thought that we were forever  
I guess I misunderstood  
My fault for thinking you loved me  
Or in thinking you ever could  
Get me out of here right now  
Get me out of here right now

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
(you don't really care)  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

1,2,3,4  
Right now, right now, right now  
Someone get me outta this place  
Right now, right now, right now  
Someone get me outta this place  
Get me outta here"

Tsuki finished her song with a flourish as the audience applauded. Tsuki beamed and turned to her friends, and with her signal, they jumped into their next song.

"This next one's called "Sweet Dreams", and it happens to be one of my favorites." Tsuki called yet again and then the music started once again.

"_(Turn the lights on!)__  
__Every night I rush to my bed__  
__With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance__  
__To see you when I close my eyes__  
__I'm going outta my head__  
__Lost in a fairytale__  
__Can you hold my hands and be my guide?__  
__Clouds filled with stars cover your skies__  
__and I hope it rains__  
__you're the perfect lullaby__  
__what kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__either way I, don't wanna wake up from you __  
__(Turn the lights on!)__  
__Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__somebody__ pinch me, your love's to good to be __true __  
__(Turn the lights on!)__  
__My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin__'__ nowhere__  
__Baby, long as you're here__  
__I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....__  
__You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__either way I; don't wanna wake up from you_

_mention you when I say my prayers__  
__I wrap you around all of my thoughts__  
__Boy, you're my temporary high__  
__I wish that when I wake up you're there__  
__To wrap your arms around me for real__  
__And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
and I hope it rains  
you're the perfect lullaby  
what kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my..._

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__either way I; don't wanna wake up from you__._

_Tattoo your name across my heart_

_So it will remain_

_Not even death can make us part_

_What__ kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__either way I, don't wanna wake up from you __  
__(Turn the lights on!)__  
__Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__somebody__ pinch me, your love's to good to be __true __  
__(Turn the lights on!)__  
__My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin__'__ nowhere__  
__Baby, long as you're here__  
__I'll be floating on air __cause__ you're my, you're my....__  
__You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__either way I; don't wanna wake up from you__"_

The crowd roared in response and Tsuki and her friends bowed. A familiar face turned Tsuki's attention to the entrance of the club. There, standing in front to the entrance, just out of sight, was her father, her birth father, Orochimaru. Tsuki cocked her head, why was he here instead of in Tokyo? Tsuki was drawn out of her thoughts by Gaara. The red-head had called her name.

Tsuki shook her head and turned her attention back to the crowd, "How about one more song?" She called out. The crowd roared in response. Tsuki then turned her attention to her friends and nodded and then she turned her attention back towards the crowd. "This next song is called "Fly". Hope you enjoy it." Tsuki's violet eyes locked on her father's as she sang.

"_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
for a minute, all the world can wait,  
let go of your yesterday._

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change."

Tsuki finished her song with a flourish. Still keeping her father's gaze, she rushed off stage. Gaara looked to the entrance of the club before following his sister. Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru were right behind him.

Tsuki made her way through the crowded club until she paused in front of her father. She looked up at the dark-haired man in front of her and asked, "Why are you here?"

Orochimaru laughed and replied, "What, no hello?"

Tsuki laughed shyly and said smartly, "hi Oto-sama." Then she paused. "Now answer my question."

Orochimaru laughed again. "I heard that you were singing tonight and decided to stop by and see you."

Tsuki smiled brilliantly at that. "Thank you for coming."

Orochimaru smiled as well before saying, "There is another reason why I'm here."

Tsuki cocked her head. "What?"

"There is a hearing that you and Iruka-san need to be at tomorrow. The court has found your mothers will and there are some things in it that need to be discussed."

"What kind of things?"

"I cannot tell you here, but you will find out at the hearing, tomorrow." Orochimaru paused. "Ah, here comes Iruka-san now."

Tsuki turned to see her tousan and her brother heading towards her and her father. Iruka paused next to Tsuki and addressed Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama, what are you doing here in Kyoto?"

Orochimaru looked at the younger male standing next to his daughter. "I came to inform both you and my daughter about the hearing that is scheduled for tomorrow."

Iruka sighed, "Another one? What do they want now?"

"They found Kyuubi's will, and there are some things talked about in it that they need to discuss with us."

Iruka thought for a minute and then asked, "Tsuki's custody, huh?"

Orochimaru nodded.

Iruka sighed, "I figured they'd bring it up sooner or later."

"I'm sorry to bring this upon you, Iruka-san. I know how much Tsuki loves being with you and Kakashi-san." Orochimaru paused. "Had it not been for my wife's will, I wouldn't be here telling you this."

Iruka nodded. "I know." Iruka paused, "What will you do if they grant you custody? Are you able to care for her now?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out. I'm not as busy as I was when she was little, so I think I'll have the necessary time, and I also would like to at least try to be a part of her life."

At that point, Kakashi walked up. "I hate to interrupt, but Jiraiya said the club would be closing soon."

"Why?" Gaara asked. "Tomorrow's Saturday."

Kakashi turned to Gaara and answered, "You know him. He's too lazy to keep it open too late."

Tsuki laughed. "Sounds just like him. Ero-sennin's always been lazy."

The rest of them laughed with her, and then Orochimaru turned to leave, but before he left, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

After he left, Iruka turned to his family and their friends and said, "tomorrow morning, Tsuki and I have an appointment with the court, but once we get back, she'll be free for the rest of the afternoon."

Kiba and the others nodded before they too left for home.

Tsuki looked at her Tousan's worried expression. She walked up to Iruka and hugged him asking, "You okay, tousan?"

Iruka nodded and hugged her back, "I'm fine."

Kakashi looked at his family and said, "Let's head home."

A/N; and there's chapter four.

Next chapter is the hearing. and Tsuki's and Neji's date.

Read and review.


End file.
